<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Haruhi Surrounds You by danceRain7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583833">Haruhi Surrounds You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7'>danceRain7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Haruhi, Fluid Sexuality, Other, Romantic Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22583833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceRain7/pseuds/danceRain7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You cuddle with a higher education Haruhi, whom you intensely admire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fujioka Haruhi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Haruhi Surrounds You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I imagined Haruhi to be with a female reader in this work, but I suppose it works for any reader; I always loved Haruhi's ability to transcend gender.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt her long eyelashes brush against your shoulder as they cover the chocolate embers in her eyes.</p><p>Haruhi was now tall enough to surround you, the little spoon, with an inch to spare. She bloomed late and had her first period at age 17, when a few subtle curves snuck their way into her body. </p><p>Still, even a few years later, her hands were so young. The backs of her fingers gently rubbed your belly; you always got conscious of your figure around her lean one, but she always said she loved exactly how your body was sculpted. </p><p>You smile and involuntarily curl into her soft shoulder when her bangs tickle your neck.</p><p>What a beautiful soul Haruhi was-- such grace without pretense, such persistence without greed, such love without bounds. </p><p>She was pure goodness, and yet, she was honest and wouldn't sugar-coat. You sometimes feel you can only try your best to be a fraction of what she is. Yet, in this moment, she looks at you. She looks at you like you are the only thing being worth looked at, admired, cherished. You don't know why, and it drives you nuts. </p><p>"Why would she love someone like me?" You think, but she senses the worry on your face, and almost shakes her head as she lets her thumb trace your lip, so as to tell you to put those thoughts away to silence.</p><p>She kisses you. You can feel how pink her soft lips are. You think: gracious words will come out of her lips-- these lips-- when Haruhi becomes a lawyer and brings justice to other beautiful souls. When she brings peace to her mom by helping the world just as she did in her lifetime. </p><p>You're not sure what you did to deserve her, but you know you want to make her happy. You gently lock your fingers into the short hair behind her head as you grab her waist and prepare to be her spring day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>